Momentary freak out
by candy-belle
Summary: Chris has a bad dream with a surprising result. Slash fic featuring Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley with bad language, sex, and fleeting mention of drug use.


**Title**: Momentary freak out  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong> Chris has a bad dream with a surprising result  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Bad language, sex, and fleeting mention of drug use  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x x

Alex had barely got into the room before he found himself powered backwards and slammed up against the nearest wall. Before he could even grunt in surprise Chris was on him, claiming his mouth in a near desperate kiss. It was a kiss that left Alex reeling and light head. As Chris finally pulled back Alex realised the tangy coppery taste filling his mouth was in fact blood from where Chris had bitten his lower lip.

Finally managing to gather his wits, he went to shove Chris away snapping indignantly, "What the fuck..."

But Chris cut him of grabbing his hands and slamming them up about his head he ordered, "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up."

For once in his life Alex obeyed. He clamped his lips together his eyes widening as he stared at his lover's face. Chris looked terrified. Not angry, not playful, not even cocky - he looked truly terrified and that in turn scared Alex. Struggling against the firm grip keeping his hands over his head he yelled, "Chris what fuck are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No," snarled Chris in response.

He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each gasp for air. His eyes were roaming all over Alex's features as if searching out hidden injures. Securing Alex's wrist with one hand he bought his other hand down and tracing the side of Alex's face with the back of a finger he snarled menacing, "Don't ever leave me again. Don't you ever fucking leave me like that again."

"Leave you?" breathed Alex confused as hell, "Chris I went to the fucking shops….owww" He gave a startled yelp as Chris suddenly pressed a hard biting kiss to his exposed neck. As Alex struggled against the near painful kiss, Chris broke the kiss with an snarl and with his breath burning Alex's throat, he ordered, "Shut the fuck up."

"What fuck is wrong with you?" demanded Alex struggling to get free. A small part of his brain thought it was funny – he never tried to get away from Chris, not even when Chris was in his most dominant mode but this – this was different. This Chris was scaring him, really scaring him and Alex was not a man used to being scared.

The scare factor increased when he felt Chris's teeth worrying his neck, he could feel the skin starting to break and while he wasn't opposed to a little blood play every now and then he kind of liked to know about it before it happened. He also couldn't help but notice the way Chris was grinding against his side, practically dry humping him as the older man exerted the strange almost overwhelming power display over him.

Feeling his fear level cranking up, Alex decided to do something about it. It was unheard of for him to refuse an advance from Chris but this wasn't Chris or at least it's wasn't Chris acting normally. He gave a startled yelp as the skin on his neck finally broke. Knowing he had to get free or end up getting really hurt he focused all his efforts on a single action. Putting all of his force into the single kick, he lashed out catching Chris on the shin. The subsequent howl of pain and the way Chris stumbled backwards was all Alex needed to break the hold.

Pushing past Chris he put space between them, eyeing his best friend wearily. Alex could feel his own anger rising – he didn't like feeling threatened and certainly not by Chris and that was making him edgy. But the moment Chris looked up at him the anger melted into concern. Chris looked devastated as if his world had just shattered. He was staring at Alex the light blue eyes were searching Alex's face from under a curtain of dark blond hair. Slowly he straightened up and with his head held to one side he whispered, "Please…don't leave me like that…"

"Like what?" demanded Alex determined not to give into the instinct to grab his friend and hug the life out of him, after all they were a couple of girls. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked angrily, "And what the fuck was with the attack?"

Chris stared at him a moment then running a hand through his hair he shook his head mumbling, "Doesn't matter, I just…I…fuck I need a drink!

Alex glowered at him then remembering the bag he'd dropped when he'd got into the room he snapped, "Well if they're not broken there's a twelve pack in the bag."

Chris nodded and without speaking he turned and retrieved the bag. Emptying the contents on to the foot of the nearest bed he opened two bottles and handed one to Alex. Alex took it and after downing almost half of it in one go, he winced as the alcohol stung his bitten lip and asked, "You gonna tell me what the fuck that was about?"

Chris didn't reply. He was just gazing at him as he drained his beer in one go. Lowering the empty bottle Chris wiped his lips with the back of his hand then throwing the bottle onto the spare bed he grabbed another opened it and preceded to down the contents of that as well. Alex raised an eyebrow. While both of them could hold their drink and probably drank more than was good for them, he had never seen Chris drink quite so desperately. Draining his own bottle he threw it with the other empties on the bed and reaching for snack bag he opened it offering Chris a snack. Chris hesitated then took one of the cheesy puffs and popping it in his mouth he crunched down onto it pointedly ignoring Alex's questioning gaze.

The silence between them was telling. They were never silent even when they were doing nothing there were always little grunts, chuckles and noises as they either poked or annoyed each other in some way. But this silence was something new and again it made Alex nervous. Stuffing a handful of the puffs into his mouth, he licked his lip clean wincing when the cheese dust got into his spilt lip.

"I'm sorry about your lip,"

It was said so quietly Ales wasn't sure if he'd imagined it but then he realised Chris was staring at him again obviously waiting for a reply.

"You're a dickhead, you know that right?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Chris simply looked at him like he'd killed his favourite puppy and then nodded slowly.

"For fuck sake!" exploded Alex, "What the fuck is wrong with you? When I left to go get beers and nibbles you were fine but I come back to a split lip and bloodied neck and the silent treatment. What the fuck happened while I was gone?"

Chris just stared at him.

"I asked you a fucking question!" yelled Alex flinging the bag of puff at Chris, "Tell me!"

Chris didn't reply, he simply picked at the puffs that had stuck to him.

Feeling his concern morphing into anger it was Alex's turn to grab his teammate and slam him into the wall. Pinning him in place with his body Alex grabbed Chris's face turning it to face him and with their noses brushing against each other, he snarled, "Answer my fucking question – what the hell happened while I was out?"

"I...I fell asleep," confessed Chris avoiding looking at Alex – a fact that really pissed Alex off. All but slamming Chris's head back against the wall, Alex demanded, "What the fuck has falling asleep got to do with attacking me the moment I got back, huh you psychopath?"

Chris's eyes shot up and for a moment he looked like he was going to explode right back at Alex but then he just turned his head as much as he could without breaking Alex's hold and whispered, "It doesn't mater. It...It didn't happen I...it was…" he closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath before murmuring almost brokenly, "It doesn't' matter."

"The fuck it doesn't matter!" yelled Alex tightening his grip and forcing Chris's head back round, "You gave me a split lip, you bastard and damn near bit a chunk out of my neck. So answer the god damn fucking question - what the hell happen while I was gone?"

"You died."

Alex blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You died," repeated Chris yanking his head out of Alex's grip. He kept his face turned away then with a snarl of aggression he shoved Alex back.

Alex stumbled away staring at his best fiend and lover as if he'd grown another head.

"You. Fucking. Died!" hissed Chris his eyes sparkling with possible tears, "I watched I...fucking watched it and I… don't you ever do that to me!" he screamed, "Don't you ever leave me that way!"

Alex finally righted himself and after blinking a few times in surprise he finally snapped, "What the fuck are you going on about?"

"I watched you died!" repeated Chris his anger slowly reappearing, "I watched you die in front of me in the ring and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about. I couldn't even hold you because we were on god damn camera and I..."

"I'm not dead!" yelled Alex, shoving Chris hard in the chest, shaken by what Chris was shouting at him, "It was just a stupid dream, you dickweed."

"I know that now!" screamed Chris desperately, "I know it was a fucking dream but it was so fucking real...I could feel you dying, Lex, I...I felt you slipping away and…don't ever leave me like that. PROMISE ME!" demanded Chris, shoving Alex so hard he crashed into the foot of the bed and fell backwards onto the bed.

Before he could gather his wits Alex found himself pinned to the mattress. Chris was straddling him, his hips openly grinding down against Alex's. Pinning Alex's hands above his head Chris snared, "I mean it – don't you ever fucking die on me like that!"

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" yelled Alex trying to buck Chris off but all he succeeded in doing was rubbing himself against Chris's groin.

"Good!" yelled back Chris, "Because if you do, I'm going to dig your sorry arse back up and bring you back to life so I can bloody kill you myself."

Alex stared up at his distraught friend. Struggling to get free he gave a grunt of annoyance then snapped, "You're mad. All that weed has finally made you crack you are …." His voice was lost in a low mew of delight as Chris suddenly kissed him. It was different from before. This was a kiss Alex knew and responded to. This was a kiss that said everything and more about their relationship.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp Chris rested their foreheads together staring down into Alex's eyes. He looked liked he wanted to say something but could find the words. Arching up under him Alex pressed as much of his body against Chris's as possible. It was a silent offer that was instantly accepted as Chris rolled his own hips forcing Alex back down against the mattress.

Shifting position Chris ran a line of nipping hard kisses along Alex's jaw line, trailing them down onto his throat. He kissed the other side of Alex's neck, ignoring the side he had previously wounded. These kisses were softer but no less telling. As Alex felt his body reacting he arched up breathing desperately, "Chris …"

"I was so scared..." confessed Chris, hiding his face against Alex's neck. He nuzzled his face against the dark hair. He rolled his hips again, starting to grind against Alex in a way that left nothing to the imagination, "I woke up and you weren't here and…." He shifted his grip again and trailing a hand down Alex's side he caressed one hip murmuring, "I don't' like being scared."

"That makes two of us," repaid Alex softly.

He gave a huff then closing his eyes he tried to work out what to do or say next. Chris was still scaring him but not quite as much as before. Struggling to get his hands free he gave another huff of annoyance when he couldn't get free. Slumping back against the mattress, he gave snort of submission then when he realised Chris wasn't actually moving, he snapped, "Are you going to do something or just lie there?"

Chris raised his head and stared down a slow sly smile working its way over his previously worried features.

Pressing his hips down he rolled them hard against Alex's. Using his free hand he reached between them and cupping Alex's groin he murmured, "Maybe I'll just make sure you're alive."

"You do that," smirked Alex, loving the predatory look he could see growing in Chris's eyes. This Chris he could cope with. He knew exactly where he stood or rather lay with this Chris. Within second he had been stripped of his jeans and was lying pinned under Chris's full body weight, his head thrown back in pure bliss as Chris did the minimal prep on him. As Chris shifted position Alex opened his eyes and looking up he breathed, "Don't hold back."

Chris held his gaze then nodded before pushing in all the way. Alex hissed despite the prep it hurt like hell but he didn't mind, he never did when it was Chris causing the pain. As Chris lifted his legs and settled them on his shoulders, Alex gave a little mew of pained pleasure, the change in angle meant that he was totally and utterly at Chris mercy.

For what seemed an eternity Chris stayed still, his eyes searching Alex's face as if imprinting the look on his memory. Then with no warning he pulled out before driving back in so hard and so deep Alex had no choice but to cry out in pained pleasure. Not one to waste time Chris quickly settled into a vicious rhythm, one that had Alex crying out with each and every thrust. Chris's movements were so rough Alex smashed his head against the headboard several times before Chris got annoyed with the interruption to his rhythm and just dragged them both further down the mattress. Surprisingly Chris didn't last long, within minutes he had his face buried against the side of Alex's neck, his teeth worrying the unbroken skin on that side grunting softly and murmuring, "Don't ever leave me," over and over again as he came.

Panting from the ferocity of the coupling, Alex rolled his head back gasping, "Fuck that was intense. And painful, you dickhead, my head is killing me!"

Chris didn't reply he kept his face pressed against the nape of Alex's neck.

Whimpering slight Alex rolled his hips feeling strangely unsatisfied. It wasn't until a second later that he realised what was wrong. He was still hard. Rock hard. It was strange for him not to have come and even stranger for Chris not to have taken care of him during the sex. He ran a hand down Chris's back, stroking the firm muscles his other hand absently caressing the sweat slicked dark blond hair tickling his face. He frowned as he felt the tremors running through his best friend's body. He could feel Chris shaking and that worried him. Not sure how to deal with whatever emotions were currently raging through Chris's exhausted body, Alex reverted to his normal mode of operation – a snarky sod. Landing a stinging blow to Chris's exposed arse he snapped, "Thanks for being a crap top."

That earned him a slight snarl in response and Chris finally stirred, lifting his head to frown down at Alex. Alex didn't speak; he just glared at Chris then pushed his head down making him see the straining erection that he was still sporting.

Worrying his lower lip Chris murmured apologetically, "My bad."

Then without hesitation he slithered down Alex's body, ending up between Lexes legs. Massaging the firm thighs that had automatically widened to accommodate him, he stared down at the neglected weeping cock. For a moment he seemed unsure what to do – a fact Alex knew was bullshit. No one made him feel better with their mouth than Chris. Reaching over he brushed Chris's thigh and against his better judgment asked softly, "You okay?"

Chris nodded then fixing him with a strange look he sighed, "Just trying to work something out."

"Work something out," repeated Alex incredulously before snapping sarcastically, "It's a cock, Chris, you lean down, you suck it and you make me cum – what's to work out?"

"Not that," snapped Chris although the smile curling his lips took away any possible heat, "Just..." he paused then flicking Alex an unsure look eh confessed nervously, "Just trying to work out why I had that...that nightmare..."

"Because you're a twisted son of bitch, who smoked too much weed before falling asleep and had a fucking weird comedown dream?" offered Alex helpfully.

Chris aimed a smack at Alex's erection, earring a hissed expletive in response. Shaking his head he sighed again and then leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Alex's inner thigh before resting his head against Alex's hip and murmuring, "It was so fucking real..."

Alex hesitated then without speaking he reached down lacing his hand through Chris's hair. He stroked the soft dark blond hair for a few moments, loving the intimacy of the moment. But then as he realised how close they were to actually expressing real emotions he gave a huff and rolling his hips he murmured, "This erection isn't going away by itself, you know."

Chris chuckled against Alex's skin and pressing a harder biting kiss along the hip dent he flared his hands over Alex's hips and slowly closed his mouth over the tip of his erection. Sighing in contentment Alex let his eyes drift close, giving himself over to the pure pleasure of Chris's mouth.

Minutes later and with an aching jaw, Chris slid up Alex's body to press a hard kiss against his lips, sharing a little of Alex's own release with him. Breaking the kiss with secondary butterfly kisses, Alex caught Chris's face in one hand and absently caressing the slightly stubbled cheek, he asked, "You okay now?"

Chris nodded blushing slightly as he muttered, "Yeah sorry I...I don't what happened. I..." his voice faded into nothing and for once he couldn't meet Alex's gaze.

Not really wanting to add to Chris's acute embarrassment, Alex offered, "Yeah well now you got the scary chick shit out your system how about we do what we had planned on doing before you went psycho bitch on me?"

"What was that again?" yawned Chris blinking sleepily as he collapsed on the mattress beside Alex, one arm thrown possessively over the young man's chest.

"Drink beers, smoke pot and watch whatever crappy soft core shit that this place is peddling as adult entertainment," smirked Alex sounding like his normal sarcastic self.

Chris smiled against Alex's shoulder and brushing a kiss against the warm skin he nodded murmuring, "I remember that plan. It's a good plan."

"I thought so," grinned Alex cockily.

He shifted out from under Chris but as he sat up and then went to stand up Chris caught his wrist. Staring down at the hand clamped around his wrist Alex slowly followed the line of the arm up until he was staring straight into Chris's eyes. Holding the gaze a moment, he slowly leant in and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Chris gazed back at him then slowly a smile bright enough to illuminate the whole room stole over his face. Releasing his grip on Alex's wrist he rolled onto his back and asked lazily, "Grab me the snacks while you're up."

"Grab 'em yourself, fatos," snapped Alex fondly as he wandered away to retrieve the rest of the beers, glad everything was back to how it should be. But as he watched Chris grab the snack bag and then settle back on their bed, he couldn't help smiling. Despite Chris's freak out scaring the shit out him it had touched him as well. Touched him because now he knew how much he really did mean to Chris even if they never actually said it to each other. And as far as he was concerned that was worth a little scare every now and then.

FIN x


End file.
